Ya no Estas
by AllisonAbadeer
Summary: [Song-fic] Inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de KusaMc


_**Perdón**_ _ **por**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **te**_ _ **hice**_ _ **ayer, no**_ _ **es**_ _ **fácil**_ _ **despertar si**_ _ **ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **estas, buscar**_ _ **tu**_ _ **beso**_ _ **en**_ _ **otros**_ _ **labios.**_  
 _ **Soñé**_ _ **que**_ _ **te**_ _ **volvía**_ _ **a**_ _ **tener, que**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **respirar, por**_ _ **que**_ _ **me**_ _ **das, lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **yo**_ _ **busco**_ _ **en**_ _ **otros**_ _ **brazos.**_

Perdóname, enserio no sabia lo que estaba pensando, nunca debí dañarte de esa manera.  
En mi sueño tu estabas junto a mi y olvidábamos todo lo malo que había sucedido. Tu eres todo lo que necesito.

 _ **Las**_ _ **lágrimas**_ _ **no**_ _ **dejan**_ _ **de**_ _ **caer, el**_ _ **tiempo**_ _ **no**_ _ **deja**_ _ **de**_ _ **pasar**_ _ **y**_ _ **yo**_ _ **acá**_ _ **queriendo**_ _ **escapar**_ _ **de**_ _ **esta**_ _ **realidad, tu**_ _ **calor**_ _ **jamas**_ _ **me**_ _ **volverá**_ _ **a**_ _ **arropar.**_

Soy un completo idiota, todo por mi estúpido plan, no me daba cuenta de cuanto me importabas y en mi intento egoísta de mantenerte a mi lado termine lastimándote. Quisiera cambiar las cosas para que vuelvas a estar junto a mi.

 _ **Tal**_ _ **vez**_ _ **ya**_ _ **sera**_ _ **mi**_ _ **final, recuerdo**_ _ **esas**_ _ **palabras**_ _ **que**_ _ **no**_ _ **dejan**_ _ **de**_ _ **punzar, hoy**_ _ **íbamos**_ _ **a**_ _ **vernos**_ _ **pero**_ _ **te**_ _ **tuviste**_ _ **que**_ _ **marchar, ando**_ _ **viajando**_ _ **en**_ _ **una**_ _ **isla**_ _ **de**_ _ **pura tristeza**_ _ **y**_ _ **soledad.**_

No puedo creer esas palabras, simplemente no puedo aceptarlo, _"ya no me importas"_ tu no puedes dejar de amarme, no quiero que lo hagas.  
Se supone que debía verte, pero no sucedió, todo por mi culpa, por no haberte creído te he perdido para siempre.

 _ **Sin**_ _ **una**_ _ **razón**_ _ **para**_ _ **vivir**_ _ **sufro**_ _ **la**_ _ **tempestad, quiero**_ _ **poderme largar, otro**_ _ **sendero**_ _ **tomar, ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **doy**_ _ **mas, la**_ _ **verdad**_ _ **es**_ _ **que**_ _ **ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **quiero**_ _ **luchar, por**_ _ **que**_ _ **se**_ _ **que**_ _ **jamas**_ _ **volverás.**_

 _Ya no quiero seguir, simplemente no puedo, estar solo en este lugar es dañino, empiezo a sentir tu ausencia,_ es _a que tanto tiempo pedí es una tortura, pero ya no puedo recuperarte, simplemente ya no estas._

 _ **Se**_ _ **que**_ _ **ese**_ _ **verde**_ _ **desaparecerá, quiero**_ _ **de vuelta esa**_ _ **sonrisa**_ _ **que**_ _ **era**_ _ **tan**_ _ **solo**_ _ **mía, esos**_ _ **recuerdos, aquella**_ _ **hermosa**_ _ **niña, que**_ _ **tanto**_ _ **me**_ _ **amaba, quien**_ _ **era**_ _ **la**_ _ **que**_ _ **me**_ _ **deseaba, la**_ _ **quiero**_ _ **de vuelta, no**_ _ **a**_ _ **esta**_ _ **que**_ _ **parece**_ _ **que**_ _ **me**_ _ **odiara.**_

Has vuelto, no tengo idea de como pero estas aquí. No todo es bueno, no quieres ni verme, extraño ese verde mirar lleno de amor que solo tu podías darme, tu sonrisa afilada tan encantadora. Se que me odias, me lo merezco, ahora ya sabes la verdad.

 _ **Voy**_ _ **a**_ _ **ser**_ _ **sincero**_ _ **conmigo**_ _ **una**_ _ **vez**_ _ **mas "sabes**_ _ **muy**_ _ **bien, ella**_ _ **ya**_ _ **con**_ _ **vos**_ _ **no**_ _ **volverá, le**_ _ **gusta**_ _ **otra**_ _ **persona, vos solo**_ _ **serviste**_ _ **para**_ _ **jugar"**_

No puedo soportarlo, has dicho amarlo mas de lo que me amaste a mi. Me siento como si solo hubiera sido un juego para ti, en solo unos meses me olvidaste.

 _ **Perdón**_ _ **por**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **te**_ _ **hice**_ _ **ayer, no**_ _ **es**_ _ **fácil**_ _ **despertar, si**_ _ **ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **estas, buscar**_ _ **tu**_ _ **beso**_ _ **en**_ _ **otros**_ _ **labios.**_  
 _ **Soñé**_ _ **que**_ _ **te**_ _ **volvía**_ _ **a**_ _ **tener, que**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **respirar, por**_ _ **que**_ _ **me**_ _ **das, lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **yo**_ _ **busco**_ _ **en**_ _ **otros**_ _ **brazos.**_

Nunca debí haberte dicho esas palabras, todo por las malditas apariencias, soy un completo idiota.

No quieres perdonarme, me has pedido algo imposible, si pudiera lo haría solo por ti.

 _ **Quiero**_ _ **decirte**_ _ **algo**_ _ **que**_ _ **no**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **dejar**_ _ **de**_ _ **pensar**_ _ **¿Si yo**_ _ **mañana**_ _ **me**_ _ **muriera**_ _ **tampoco**_ _ **te**_ _ **va**_ _ **a**_ _ **interesar? ¿También en**_ _ **la**_ _ **muerte**_ _ **de**_ _ **quien**_ _ **te**_ _ **ama**_ _ **te**_ _ **vas**_ _ **a**_ _ **cagar? ¿Simplemente todo**_ _ **lo**_ _ **vas**_ _ **a**_ _ **olvidar? ¿Te alejaras**_ _ **de**_ _ **esta**_ _ **realidad, acaso**_ _ **te**_ _ **vas**_ _ **a**_ _ **encerrar? ¿O con mucho**_ _ **cariño**_ _ **me**_ _ **vas**_ _ **a**_ _ **recordar?**_

Supongo que si yo muriera estarías mejor, no te culparía si te alegraras o decidieras olvidarlo todo, después de todo te trate muy mal desde ese día, me sentía traicionado pero eso no era una excusa.

 _ **Ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **lo**_ _ **se, doy**_ _ **por**_ _ **seguro**_ _ **que**_ _ **te**_ _ **confundirás, ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **me**_ _ **entiendo**_ _ **a**_ _ **mi**_ _ **mismo pero**_ _ **a**_ _ **vos**_ _ **menos**_ _ **la**_ _ **verdad.**_

Hace un tiempo decía odiarte con toda mi alma, eso nunca fue cierto. Siempre me juraste amor eterno, dijiste que nada podría interponerse entre nuestro hilo rojo, y mira ahora, te has alejado y yo aquí sufriendo ese rechazo que te di por años.

 _ **Esta**_ _ **herida**_ _ **no**_ _ **deja**_ _ **de**_ _ **sangrar, no**_ _ **quiere**_ _ **parar, esto**_ _ **me**_ _ **va**_ _ **a matar, estoy**_ _ **cayendo**_ _ **en**_ _ **un**_ _ **pozo**_ _ **de**_ _ **dolor, no**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **parar**_ _ **de**_ _ **sentir**_ _ **tanto**_ _ **ardor**_ _ **en**_ _ **un**_ _ **pozo**_ _ **de**_ _ **melancolía**_ _ **¿Por que?**_

No se siente bien que te recuerden siempre tus errores, creo que ahora comprendo como te sentías. Siempre abriendo la herida y yo inútilmente deseando que esto sea solo una pesadilla.

 _ **Por**_ _ **que**_ _ **ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **tengo**_ _ **a**_ _ **la**_ _ **osita**_ _ **que**_ _ **tanto**_ _ **me**_ _ **quería, aquella**_ _ **mujer**_ _ **que**_ _ **curaba**_ _ **todas**_ _ **mis**_ _ **heridas, que**_ _ **yo**_ _ **tenia**_ _ **la**_ _ **certeza**_ _ **que**_ _ **era**_ _ **tan**_ _ **solo**_ _ **mía, ahora**_ _ **al**_ _ **parecer**_ _ **se**_ _ **separo**_ _ **de**_ _ **mi**_ _ **y**_ _ **anda**_ _ **perdida, y yo**_ _ **acá**_ _ **con**_ _ **el**_ _ **corazón**_ _ **y**_ _ **la**_ _ **razón**_ _ **ida.**_  
 _ **¡Por que**_ _ **jamas**_ _ **presenciare**_ _ **de**_ _ **nuevo**_ _ **esa**_ _ **mirada**_ _ **tan**_ _ **linda!**_

Sin ti mi vida esta incompleta, sin embargo ya es tarde, no estoy seguro de si podre recuperarte algún día. Perdí a quien quería por mi maldito orgullo, decías ser mio pero ahora lo has dejado todo, no eres de el, pero tampoco mio, simplemente ya no eres de nadie.

 _ **Perdón**_ _ **por**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **te**_ _ **hice**_ _ **ayer, no**_ _ **es**_ _ **fácil**_ _ **despertar, si**_ _ **ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **estas, buscar**_ _ **tu beso en otros**_ _ **labios.**_  
 _ **Soñé**_ _ **que**_ _ **te**_ _ **volvía**_ _ **a tener, que**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **respirar, por**_ _ **que**_ _ **me das, lo**_ _ **que yo**_ _ **busco**_ _ **en otros**_ _ **brazos.**_

 **Bueno, esto se me ocurrió ya que estaba buscando una canción para descargarla,** (lo que fue en vano por que casi un año después el muy desgraciado aun no pone zelda de descarga 7-7) **vagando por ahí encontré esta canción y mientras la escuchaba me acorde del fic que me rompió mi jeart de hielo en mil pedazos provocandome una especie de depresión con mi OTP por meses :'v**

 **Bueno, al grano. La canción me inspiro para escribir todo esto, necesitaba hacerlo para recuperarme de algún modo y es realmente raro que si lo terminara y no se quedara en borradores como el resto de las historias xD**


End file.
